RR5 007: Go Dan!
Go Dan! is a Road Rules 5: Northern Trail episode first aired on 1998-02-23. The episode featured Jonathan Holmes, Roni Martin, Tara McDaniel, Dan Setzler, Noah Rickun and Anne Wharton. Official Description Previously: Anne's fine sense of geometry sniffs out a triangle as the Roadies receive a clue that instructs them to visit Dan's hometown. The impending confrontation between Tara, Dan, and Rachel (Dan's ex-girlfriend), leaves everyone holding their breath. As per usual, Noah is at the wheel of the lovable old Winnie as it hurtles through the golden sunlight towards Minnesota - home of Paul Bunyan and Dan. Tara is smiling and laughing, but she can't completely hide her nervousness. She asks Dan, "should we show your parents our bed - show them we sleep together?" Dan surprises everyone when he explains that his father would be upset if Dan were sleeping alone. But Dan privately confesses that he is very apprehensive about Tara and Rachel finally finding each other face to face. Look at that house! It's LEAVE IT TO BEAVER, 1998. Perfectville. Norman Rockwell. Everyone piles out of la Win and Dan leads the way right into the waiting arms of his happy parents. It's hugs for everyone and come on in and have something to eat. Mrs. Dan has food piled around everywhere and the Roadies dig right in. Mr. Dan points out the large map tacked on the wall - look, this charts the route of your Northern Trail. Kewl, pops! Oh and don't forget to take a look at the pictures of Dan hanging on the walls. Well how could we forget, they're everywhere! A few pictures of Mom and Dad are thrown in for good measure and we find that Dad played football for the Vikings. In fact, Dad has had a lot of influence on Dan, especially as a coach. Witness the mantra that Dad has instilled in his son: "Good, better, best, never let it rest, until your good is better than the best." How 'bout a little pressure... Dan recognizes his father as a very positive person and believes "that's where I get it from." Yet Dan also realizes that he has a habit of shying away from conflict. But no more - he's gonna face his problems head on... starting with Rachel. Without a moment to lose, Dan hits the phones and invites all of his friends over for a visit. All of his friends -- including Rachel. Within minutes, the house is filling up with rosy-cheeked teens who all want to get into a good college. Tara casually sips a beer, but her eyes never leave the front door. Is that her? Is that her? That's her! Gosh, she's quite pretty. Rachel cautiously shuffles through the front door, shy and awkward. As usual, Anne cuts right to the heart of the situation, "Dan is on the hot-seat, trying to make two women happy." Double your pleasure, double your fun. Double your trouble. Dan moves out to the back patio for some male bonding, and his buddies ask what's up with the dueling damsels. Dan quietly assures them that even though it's an uncomfortable situation, everything is out in the open. On the front sidewalk, Tara and Rachel are standing side by side, painfully trying not to notice one another as the others around them chat casually. Without making eye contact, Tara introduces herself to Rachel, but Rachel can only flash a weak smile. Yikes. Dan privately confesses that he is spending most of the evening with Rachel, but defends his actions as his natural right - he needs to comfort her after causing her so much pain. But Rachel keeps trying to touch him, keeps trying to cuddle. Dan finally gets her alone for a private chat and sets her straight: "I'm not your boyfriend any more, and it feels good." He escorts her to her car. Next morning, the kitchen is miraculously stocked with another enormous spread of food. Where does it all come from? All bellies full, now how shall we spend the day? Well, obviously we should drive to Dan's house on campus and party! Everyone piles back into the Winnie and you-know-who gets behind the wheel as usual. On the road again. Hey, what's this? Anne grabs a cassette tape from the counter - it's a new clue!! Noah pops the tape into the player: "Meet Sean in Hayward, Wisconsin." Could that be lumberjack Sean from The Real World? Noah is tripping - Wisconsin is home! Have you ever seen the movie Animal House? Well, the house that Dan lives in is nothing like that. Yeah, everyone is drinking beer and milling around, but it's a pretty sedate scene. Maybe it's because everyone is waiting for Tara and Rachel to rip each other to shreds. Dan cuddles with Rachel on the couch as Tara chats with some of the local boyz. Rachel can't help but tell Dan she thinks Tara looks just like Marcia Brady. I don't think that's a compliment. Dan quietly confesses that he feels like a hypocrite for spending so much time with Rachel after convincing Tara that Rachel was out of his life. What can a guy do in this situation? Dan hits the keg and he's getting a little tipsy. Yep, he's gonna pass out on this nice bed right here. Dan plops his bones onto a futon as Rachel slinks into the room and closes the door behind them. She asks Dan if he would like her to sleep with him. Now, what kind of question is that?! Slightly slurring, Dan reminds Rachel that it's her decision. She cuddles down next to him... So much for breaking up. And don't think Tara doesn't notice. She's a little miffed. "He's sleeping with Rachel tonight and will be sleeping with me in the Winnie tomorrow night? Not cool." Sleep well! The next morning, the Roadies head back over to Dan's parents' house for the final farewell. Dan explains that Rachel did sleep next to him, but nothing happened. He continues, "Rachel needs to get over me because I'm gone." Another round of hugs, and it's bye-bye. All roads lead to Wisconsin, and Noah's pulse starts to pep at the thought of hanging with his homies. First stop, the designated lumberjack camp. Look, up on the top of that pole! It's a bird ... it's a koala bear ... it's Sean from The Real World! He's got his climbing spikes on and he slides down the trunk back to earth as the Roadies step over. Anne is grinning her man-trap grin. Her only comment: "Sean is a babe." Bunyan boy explains that the Rulers will be training to compete in five lumberjack competitions: the ax throw, the cross cut saw, the log roll, the boom run, and the speed climb. Today we train, tomorrow we vie for the championship. The Roadies hit the water and forget about sawing logs - it's time for rolling logs. Poor Anne falls off her log before you can say "uncoordinated." She's sprained her ankle. Jon gives Anne a piggyback ride over to the Red Cross Station. She's out of the competition for good, but the rest of the Trail Blazers put in a full day of preparation. That night in the Winnie, Dan and Tara are laying side by side on their bed, but they aren't touching. Dan asks Tara if it was weird for her to meet Rachel. Tara confesses that she feels like "bitch girl." Dan confesses that he felt awkward hugging Rachel, but still wanted to because he wants her as a friend. He asks Tara point blank, "is there something I can do to handle this situation better?" Tara assures him there is nothing he can do, reminding him "it's all good." Dan quietly asks, "so we're back to normal?" Tara snuggles in next to him as the Winnie rolls on. The morning of the competition. Dan explains that everyone has always considered him "good during practice, but can't win the game." Today he is out to change all that. And he's off to a good start. He wins the speed climb, leaving a shocked Sean open-mouthed with a time of 13 seconds. Not bad for a beginner. He also wins the ax throw. Poor Anne tries to do her best with her bandaged ankle, but her ax doesn't even stick into the target. Next, Dan wins the cross-cut saw event. Now Noah is getting steamed. He wanted to win first place, after all: "I'm sick of Mr. All American Porn Jock winning all the time. He's not gonna win the next one!" This only gives Dan more motivation, "I want to win just to shut Noah up! But even if I win, that probably won't shut him up." What's next? The boom run. Ten logs are tied together end to end between two docks and the contestants must run across them without falling into the water. Most people don't make it even two steps. But Dan makes it all the way, winning the event and the championship. But he's done more than win - he's learned something. "You can't be confident and second-guess yourself, or you'll lose. You have to believe in yourself, until good is better than best." Right on, brother. Category:Road Rules 5 Episodes